Pitch Darkness
by TheHollypop
Summary: Fuyuki knew that his appearance would mean nothing but trouble... Originally DarkKeroxFuyuki but maybe DarkXFuyuXkero later, rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Heyaaaa! I'm Hollypop and this is my first ever fanfiction, so be gentle XD! So with out further ado, here's my fanfiction

Pitch black

"Gunso!" Fuyuki called out, looking for said alien in his home, wondering where the usually lazy keronian had got to. Around this time he should be building Gundam or reading magazines, but it looked like he'd vanished off the face of the earth. Now Fuyuki thought about it, that wasn't really a surprising assumption. In fact he was probably dead on. Keroro had probably gone off somewhere with his platoon to visit another planet in hopes of getting an idea of completing their invasion

Or to play

Either way, it didn't look like he was anywhere in the Hinata Household. In fact, the house was completely empty, even Giroros cat, Ms. Furbottom had disserpeared. Natsumi was out saving the sports teams asses and his mum, Aki, had a deadline to work off at her job.

Of course, Fuyuki wasn't a clingy kid, he was quite happy on his own, getting deep into his occult books. This was exactly what he'd been planning to do, if he hadnt been interrupted by a strange noise

Fweeeeeee...BOOOOOOM!

The human boy was jolted out of place as a sudden rumble of an explosion reached his ears. Hastily, he made his way outside to find out a spaceship had crashed into his garden, right on top of Giroros tent. Go figure. "It must be a new alien invader, or a friend of the keroro platoon" Fuyuki thought to himself. Was it him or did that spaceship seem...familiar? Before he knew what was happening the top of the spaceship popped off, revealing the figure inside. He was defiantly an alien, but not just any alien. This alien was dark green with a white hat and a single star on it. He had dark rims under his eyes and a dark belly and mouth. A red cape trailed out behind him Fuyukis jaw dropped

"D...Dark Keroro-san?"


	2. Chapter 2

Of course, Dark-keroro was the last person Fuyuki expected to see, standing atop his spaceship, looking down on him with a hint of amusement in his scarlet eyes. That was odd. Fuyuki could have sworn that Dark-Keroros eyes had changed to black before he'd left to go to a different planet. They must have turned red again.

"Dark-keroro-San what are you doing here?" He offered, trying to make conversation with the sudden invader. Dark said nothing, though continued staring down at him. It made Fuyuki feel uncomfortable. "Are you lost? Have you come to visit?" Fuyuki tried again. Still nothing. Fuyuki sighed and turned. "Do you want to come in?" He asked without looking round.

There was no answer, but Fuyuki suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back. His movements became slow and his vision became blurry as he reached out for something to hold onto. His fingers curled around empty air and he swore he heard a dark chuckle as he crashed onto the floor and passed out

"Ugh..." Fuyuki groaned, opening one eye to meet the darkness that surrounds him. Was it night? Had he really been passed out that long?. He was treated by another dark chuckle. "Are you comfertable, Fuyuki-dono?" A voice asked him. Fuyuki flinched, enticing another giggle from nearby. He was suddenly thrust into a world of light, apparently having a blindfold on. He winced as his eyes took their time to adjust to the light. He blinked in shock. Dark-Keroro was sitting on his stomach, smirking at him. "Well? Anything to say?" He asked, his voice littered in amusement. Fuyuki squeaked, feeling overpowered. Sure, he could just sat up, or he could have done a total Natsumi on the frog, but...something was preventing him from doing so. The dark frog grinned at him, but he only glared back, making Dark snigger. "Now now. That's no way to treat a friend, we friends aren't we Fuyuki?" He asked. Fuyuki growled back angrily; "why'd you shoot me for? And blindfold me?! What's that all about?!" . Dark giggled deviously, ignoring his questions. "Answer me Fuyuki, are we friends?" Fuyuki squeaked. "I ...guess?" Dark smirked.

"Wrong Fuyuki...we are much more than friends"


	3. Chapter 3

"Much more...?" Fuyuki shook his head, deciding it wasn't time for Dark-Keroros riddles. "Get off me...please" he squeaked. He didn't know why, but something told him this was a delicate situation to dance around.

Dark Keroros smirk grew wider . "And if I don't?" He walked onto Fuyukis chest, forcing the younger to lean his head back slightly. Fuyuki shuddered, they were face to face and he could feel the frog aliens breath on his face, making him feel slightly hot. He could also feel Dark-Keroros blood red eyes sweeping over him. "Fuyuki..." He said in a softer voice. "Do you realise why I've come here?"

Fuyuki shook his head. Dark-Keroro grinned. "Well...even through my journeys through the galaxies...and my landing on another planet...I could not get you out of my mind..." Fuyuki squeaked.

No...this could not be going where he thought it was...

Dark-Keroro stared at him. "Fuyuki...I've finally decided what I want...what I've been searching for all these years...I want-"

"Fuyuki-dono! We're home!"

"Fukkie! Natchi!"

Dark-Keroro looked up in mild irritation. "Tch..." He turned back to Fuyuki with a small smirk. "We have been interrupted but I'll return soon enough...". He stood up and turned with a swing of his cape and escaped out the open patio, leaving Fuyuki feeling awkward as he picked himself up off the floor


	4. Chapter 4

"Well that's a new one, whenever an alien lands here it never leaves just the ship de arimasu~!" Keroro mused. "I bet the poor defenceless thing is out wandering around somewhere"

Poor and defenceless...ha ha...yeah right

Fuyuki listened to the conversation and light bickering between the keroro platoon. He'd been hoping to hide up Dark-Keroros visit but he could really hide a crashed spaceship without difficulty. The only thing he hadnt told them was who it was who had been inside the spaceship, which seemed to be the source of the keroro platoons argument

"I don't care what it is, if it can't fend for itself then it shouldn't have come to pikopon in the first place!"'

"I disagree, what if the alien is hurt, what would we do then, especially if it was another keronian de gozaru!"

"This conversation is getting boring desu~"

"That settles it, we won't do anything until something big happens!" Keroro decided. "Until then I'm going to play!" . He hopped off towards his room, Tamama in tow. Fuyuki sighed, well people..and aliens seemed to have an amazing ability not to assume the worst...he shook his head, remembering the moments before. What was Dark after and what did it have to do with him? He was human, he didn't have any special abilities, weapons, well the kero ball but that was it. He was just a normal kid, with house guests as far from normal as you could get

Dismissing the situation for now, Fuyuki got up and decided to head to his room to read some comics. He tried, but he couldn't get interested in any of them God, what was wrong with him? "Jeez...maybe I'll just go and sleep..." Fuyuki sighed to himself, lying down on his bed and shutting his eyes

Before he drifted off, he didn't realise that a small shape had walked in and locked the door, carrying a long piece of rope


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh..." Fuyuki whined, opening one eye slightly. He must have been asleep for a few hours, it was already dark outside and he could hear the snores of Sergeant Keroro all the way down from the basement.

He went to sit up and rub his head when he realised something was pulling on his arm. He looked up and with shock he found he was tied to the bed. Fuyuki began to panic, trying to thrash around. "Gunso! Nii-chan! Someone! Anyone! Help me-MNNF!" He squeaked as his mouth had been covered by a small dark green hand. Fuyuki looked up slowly to meet a pair of oh so familiar blood red eyes.

"Gero gero gero...there's no need to be afraid, I'm not going to harm you..However if you try to get away..." the figure pinched Fuyuki's cheeks roughly, making him squeak. Oh god, what now...

"D-dark...keroro-San..."

"That's right..." As the moonlight shone into the room, Darks figure was finally revealled. Fuyuki whimpered, wishing he could fade and disserpear into the bed altogether. "I thought you might want to continue where we left off" Dark keroro grinned, chuckling darkly at Fuyuki's confused face. "...our conversation earlier before those two morons interrupted us" Ah. That conversation. Fuyuki nodded, having also been plagued by this. "Y...you said you wanted something...right?" He asked timidly. Dammit, why was he so scared of this little frog?! It was so frustrating!

Dark-keroro nodded. "I KNOW what I want..." He suddenly cupped Fuyukis face in his little paws, making the human jump. "I want YOU Fuyuki"

"Oookay...you going to use me for something...eat me?"

Dark-Keroro shook his head. "I just want you" he answered, using one of his paws to stroke Fuyukis cheek, which the boy found slightly distracting. Fuyuki took his time to realise what Dark was on about and when he realised he recoiled in horror. "W-we can't! Y..you can't I mean...! I'm sorry but it wouldn't work...w-we're different species for gods-"

Fuyuki was cut off as Darks lips connected to his, they were kissing! Fuyuki squeaked, trying to push away and finding his arms were still bound to his bed. Dark frowned slightly at his lack of co-operation and bit down sharply on Fuyukis bottom lip, making him yelp. Taking this opportunity, the keronian thrust his tongue into the boys mouth, exploring every inch his captive had to offer. Fuyuki whimpered slightly as Dark took full control of the kiss, as if he didn't have full control anyway.

Finally dark broke the kiss, leaving Fuyuki breathing heavily. Dark stared at him, he himself was barely out of breath, but Fuyuki was almost panting. He guessed it was the surprise? But he just loved seeing Fuyuki bound and defenceless like this, it heated up something inside him, he wasn't satisfied just yet. He leaned down close to the humans face, as if threatening to kiss him again. Fuyuki stared back at him, fear and confusion shown in his eyes. Dark smirked at this. He reached up, running his hand through Fuyukis hair. "The whole thing about species is just an obstacle my love...it can easily be overcome" he licked away the blood on the boys lip. Fuyuki looked away quickly. He didn't want this! Not at all!. Dark smirked at this, whispering. "I am going to have my way with you one way or another...so don't think you can run from me" he stood up and started to cut the ropes on Fuyukis he did this he stood up, grinning. "You will be begging for my touch soon enough"

Suddenly, both of them jumped as the door to Fuyukis bedroom slammed open

- AGH, another cliffhanger, I'm sorry! I'll stop it one of these days XD


	6. Chapter 6

Keroro stood there with an unreadable expression on his face, the sergeant had apparently heard the noises from Fuyukis rooms and come to investigate, and this picture had just unravelled before him

"G-gunso!" Fuyuki squeaked in relief that his friend was now here and could hopefully pull him out of this mess. Dark-keroro growled at his appearance, before he smirked. "Like what you're seeing Keroro? Are you perhaps...jealous?"

Keroro felt himself going red as he looked down, and then stared hatefully at his copy. "Y-you...leave Fuyuki-dono at once! Stop bothering him!" He tried to cowardly wave Dark Keroro away.

Dark Keroro smirked, hopping down so he was face to face with the light green alien. "And what if I don't..?" He breathed cold air onto Keroros face, making him blink and rub his face. Dark Keroro snorted. keroro looked up. "I'll get the rest of my platoon to fight you, you'll be sorry!". "I'm not scared of you Keroro...I am you...everything I get...I've got from you..." Dark turned to leave. "Oh and Fuyuki..." He added, making the human flinch. "Be sure to expect another visit soon..." Fuyuki whimpered, making Dark-Keroro chuckle before he turned and left, excusing himself and shutting the door behind him.

Keroro quickly hurried over to his best friend. "Are you okay Fuyuki-dono? Are you hurt? What did he do to you?" Fuyuki only sighed shakily, sitting up. "I'm fine...he didn't do anything..." He couldn't bring himself to tell Keroro that he and Dark-Keroro had kissed, what would the alien say? Keroro blinked at him. "Oh...if you're sure..." He turned to leave. Fuyuki whimpered. "N-no wait! Don't leave...could you um...please stay here tonight...?". Keroro tilted his head before giving a small smile. "Of course Fuyuki-dono!" He bounced up onto Fuyukis bed, curling up beside him. Fuyuki watched him worriedly before trying to get a decent nights sleep himself. It was no surprise that when Natsumi went to wake Fuyuki up the next morning she found them cuddled up against each other


	7. Chapter 7

"So how was yer trip Keroro?" Dark-Keroro frowned at the cheerful red keronian Shivava, who'd come to greet him."I have told you a hundred times Shivava, you are to call me Taicho and nothing else.

Shivava gave a lax shrug. "Oh, excuse me, how was your trip TAICHO?" "Welcome back" was all Doruru said, not really famous for being a big talker.

"It was...adequate" Dark-keroro replied. "Though I will possibly returning again, I have not settled business there"

Shivava crowed. "Man, you're obsessed! Forget about this other guy already we could be out invading the other planet we found"

Dark-Keroro growled at him, slamming his paw into a wall. "ITS NOT THE SAME!" He growled out. "There's something on this planet...I have...I must stay here untill I've completed my new mission" "Frustration" was Dorurus contribution to the conversation

"I am going to my quarters" dark-Keroro decided. "But I want you two to do something while I'm gone"

"I got it boss, drinks are on me!"

"That's not what I meant!" Dark-Keroro growled at Shivava. "I want you to infiltrate the hinata home. Find that five team of keronians" he bared his fangs. "Capture them. Eliminate them. I don't care just get them out of the way. They've interfered with my plans for to long!"

"Roger"

"What're you gonna do Ke-Taicho?"

Dark-Keroro closed his eyes before opening them again. "I am going to my quarters" he repeated. "We do not strike untill the enemy us lulled into a false sense of security".

He left, feeling their eyes on him as he returned to his room. Darks room was pretty fancy, with everything under the sun a king could want. He hopped onto his bed, his fists shaking. He could imagine Fuyuki and Keroro...doing all sorts of things together..And it infuriated him

"Fuyuki...what a waste to hang out with a useless guy like that"


	8. Chapter 8

It was a quiet day the next day in the Hinata household, which was odd considering all that had happened the night before. Fuyuki had wanted to keep all last night quiet, but Keroro decided that if Dark Keroro was around, people needed to be noted.

And by people, I mean keronians

"If that guys around it means that bastard Shivava is with him too..." Tamama growled angrily

"And Doruru" Giroro pointed out

"I don't know much about the guy, but he seems to smell trouble" Natsumi decided. "Are you two sure you just saw him? Did he try to attack or anything?

Fuyuki and Keroro looked at each other

"No" Fuyuki decided

"We just saw him" Keroro agreed

Giroros eyes narrowed. "Are you keeping something from us?" He asked

The two squeaked. "N-no!"

Giroros frowned, "it sounds as if you are-"

SMAAAAAAAASSHHH!

"Kyaaaa!" Natsumi squealed

A familiar red shape smashed through the patio window and hovered into view

"No need to cry, I'm here now!" Shivava came into view, twirling his stick. "I'm Shivava, man of the heavens, nice to meet you"

"WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE YOU JERK..." Tamama growled, capturing Shivavas attention.

"Oh hey, it's you? Still wanting to be my disciple?"

"I didn't want to be your disciple in the first place!" Tamama growled.

While Shivava was distracted, Giroro tried to shoot him. His bullet was blocked by another flying towards him.

Doruru stood there, pointing his arm cannon at the frog. "Stand down"

Keroro growled. "You guys?! What do you want?!"

"You KNOW what we want Keroro..."

Dark-Keroros voice could be heard, but he couldn't be seen. Keroro growled, clenching his fists. "You want..."

"Indeed" Dark-Keroro let out a spine chilling chuckle

"Fuyuki is coming with us"


	9. Chapter 9

It took Keroro a couple of minutes before he shook his head violently

"N-no! Never! I won't hand Fuyuki-dono to a weirdo like you!"

"Oh? Is that so?" You could HEAR the smirk in Darks voice. "But I think I'm doing you a favour, getting rid of a pikaponian that is wavering the invasion!"

Keroro growled. He HATED it when someone used the invasion card on him. It made him feel guilty and a little used.

"Yeah! So hand us 'yuki or the place is goin' up in smoke!" Shivava sang out

"No other way" Doruru added, pointing his gun.

"You better not try and hurt my brother!" Natsumi growled

Fuyuki felt Natsumi shove her behind him in the "protective big sister" kind of way. She'd been protecting him for ages and she wasn't going to stop now. Dark Keroro gave a idle groan. "We're not going to hurt him...well...not if he doesn't...how you say...co operate?"

Keroro could feel himself getting riled

"I-I'm going to get Mois-dono!" He cried, expecting The Lord of Terror to destroy these guys. Hopefully. In the meantime, Fuyuki found himself in a difficult tug-of-war.

"We're not handing him over" Tamama growled. "Fukkie is a precious friend of ours!"

"We will just have to fight to knock some sense into their heads!" Dororo agreed, taking out a black shuriken.

"Doruru. Shivava. Attack" dark-Keroro yawned

At first, it seemed like an easy battle...but something was wrong, Doruru and Shivava were MUCH stronger than they used to be, and they could sucsessfully hold his own against three keronians. In fact...they were doing more than that, they were completely trashing them! Giroro hissed as he crashed into the ground.

"H-hmph...where's all this strength come from...?" He could feel tiredness coursing through his bones as he tried to get up, only to be whacked back down by Shivavas stick.

"No hard feelings!" Shivava stuck out his tongue, as if this was just some silly game, but then again, everything was a game to Shivava, and this was just what annoyed Tamama. He breathed in to launch a colossal Tamama Impact, but then was kicked in the gut by Doruru, sending him splatting onto the floor, clutching his stomach.

Fuyuki couldn't bear to watch this scene anymore. He took a deep breath.

"STOP IT!"

The keronians and Natsumi turned to look at him. Fuyuki averted their gaze, looking down

"I...I'll go with you"


	10. Chapter 10

The effect was electric

"Fuyuki you CAN'T!"

"You're just going to let them win? Where's your pride soldier?"

Fuyuki looked down. He went to respond but Dark got in before him

"Na-ah-ah, Fuyuki-dono has made his decision, and you guys should accept it unless..."

Shivava and Doruru pointed their weapons at the human and keronians,who fell silent

"It's okay..." Fuyuki gave a small smile. "It's fine, don't worry about me"

Keroro came back at that moment

"Nobody move!"

"You could say, all attending?"

The way things looked, it didn't take even a bonehead like Keroro to figure out what was going on.

"F-Fuyuki -dono you can't be planning too-"

"It's okay gunso" Fuyuki said hurriedly, trying not to get upset. He bent down to Keroros level.

"I'll be back soon...I'm sure..."

"But...you don't know what he's going to do to you!" Keroro insisted, getting teary eyed. This almost broke Fuyukis heart. "Don't cry don't cry..." He pleaded gently, giving the keronians shoulder a reassuring pat. "There's nothing to cry about...we've dealt with worse things haven't we? Like when we dealt with Meru, the Aku-Aku and all them? This is nothing"

He stood up to face Shivava and Doruru.

"Okay...I'm ready..."

Shivava nodded. "Come on then human, off we go!" He started to lead the way on his hover-pad. Fuyuki followed, keeping his head down as he passed his friends and sister. He knew they were disappointed in him for giving up so easily but...this was better wasn't it? This way no one would get hurt...hopefully. Shivava led him to the ship outside, which seemed to have expanded since he'd last seen him. When they escorted him inside, his heart sank at the first person he saw.

"Good evening Fuyuki-dono. I must commend you on making the right choice" dark-Keroro smirked, looking down at him. Fuyuki only glared at him, making Dark chuckle.

"Hm? Nothing to say? Very well"

He turned. "I'm sure we're going to have lots of fun together"


End file.
